miraculous_ladybug_fwrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Elizabeth/Polar Breeze
Elizabeth Amelia Jade Appearance Elizabeth has tan skin and mid-back length dark brown hair with natural gold streaks through it. She has ocean blue/green color eyes with golden flecks near the pupils. She wears skinny jeans, a blue spaghetti strap crop top, a blue crop top length leather jacket with half sleeves and chains on them, and wedge heeled blue combat boots. Her hair is worn in a braid, ponytail, or curled and down. She likes to stay up-to-date and fashionable. Personality Elizabeth is very feisty and has a very snotty attitude. She's a rich brat, and very prideful. Her father has sheltered her, most recently being that her father tried to bail her out of jail despite the obvious crimes she committed. She thinks she can do anything without the consequences. She can be as sweet as a bar of chocolate or as rude as a stuck up villain, but usually acts like a villain, not being afraid to punch or kick to get what she wants. It all depends in how she feels about you and how you treat her, but usually she ends up hating you and willing to hurt you. She thinks she's the whole world, which leads her to almost always act like a 'Drama Queen'. She has very sharp words. She can be humorous or very serious. She gives off an aura of "mess with me and you will know it." Polar Breeze Appearance Polar Breeze (PB) wears a tight fitting white and blue jumpsuit with blue gloves and holes for her claws. She has on wedge heeled white combat boots with blue bottoms and blue laces. Her mask covers her eyes and the bridge of her nose. It is white with a blue rim and blue swirls around the eyes. She has sharp fangs in her mouth and white polar bear ears in her hair. Personality Polar Breeze has a fierce and blood-thirsty nature. She has a very big attitude and a craving for fighting, victory, and getting revenge. She fights for revenge, to kill the people that wronged her. Normally, kids are taught that violence is not the answer but considering how her father worms her out of consequences every time, she hasn't learned that, and this surfaces more in Polar Breeze. She is insane and nuts, since most heroes would definitely not side with the ferals. She's prideful, whether as Elizabeth or Polar Breeze. This means, she won't admit she's wrong. She'd rather kill the person rather than admit they are right, which they usually are. She prefers not to listen and does things her way not caring about others, and won't hesitate to kill or hurt to get what she wants. Powers and Special Power Polar Breeze's powers include super strength, enhanced vision, enhanced sense of smell, and enhanced hearing. Her claws and teeth are some of her prime weapons. Special Power: Polar Breeze's special power is called "Blue Lightning." It grants her super speed, super fast thinking, and super fast reactions for a total of 45 seconds. Once used, she will detransform within the next 5-6 minutes. Miraculous Polar Breeze's Miraculous is a tear drop shaped sapphire pendant on a silver chain. It looks pretty normal until Snowy, her Kwami, enters it. It then gains the figure of a white Polar Bear in it. A part of the Polar Bear image disappears when she is ready to detransform back into Elizabeth. Snowy Snowy is Elizabeth's Polar Bear Kwami. She has a normal Kwami build with fangs and claws and ice blue eyes. She is covered in white fur and has a pair of Polar Bear ears. She eats cookies or a snow cone. She is very supportive and comforting of Elizabeth but jealous and sly. She uses manipulation and prefers to be left alone by other Kwamis. Category:Female Category:Miraculous Holder